woafandomcom-20200214-history
Essence Weaving
Trees and Branches NOTE: This article is written for use in the RPG 'Echoes of an Old Kingdom'. Energy is all around us. In the air we breathe, in the water we drink and in the food we eat. This energy can be condensed and shaped to manifest a physical form. We call this physical form essence. This in itself is a simple concept but the way we can alter and use essence can reshape the reality that we know. Primarily, essence categories are spread throughout what we call Essence Trees, though within these trees there are branches. Another important thing to remember about essence weaving is that as weavers we are only able to shape new energy into essence. Even though I am able to create water through essence I am unable to manipulate water that already exists out in the world. Very few branches have been discovered to this day as the world is still young and essence-research is time consuming and demanding. This is what makes essence all the more interesting though, as you will be the ones to shape its future. An essence tree represents a main type of essence usage. These types cover all the spectacles of the world from life to death, sky to earth, fire to water. Even the very laws of nature and time can be twisted through the use of essence. A branch within an essence tree is a development of the main type. This means that every single main type of essence usage probably has a close to unlimited amount of sub-categories that can be used to optimize it. Currently very few branches are known and have been presented to Altharon but many are yet to be discovered. You as a player will discover these branches through logical thinking and develop them through your character. Without further ado let us plunge into the different essence trees and learn more about them as well as some of their currently known branches. The Elemental Tree "To weave the elements requires a certain finesse and understanding only a select few can master. There are many elemental-weavers out there, but not many who hold it true to heart and attempt to master it." - Thylvin, Veskarri Elemental-Weaver Although the elemental tree in itself is simple, it is but deceptively so. As you may have figured the concept of the elemental tree is that you turn your essence into an elemental property. This could be water, fire, air and of the likes. An advanced elemental-weaver can combine different elements to create a catalyst of new events. In order to truly master any branch of the essence tree one must be incredibly intelligent and capable of figuring out how every element works and reacts according to each other. There are currently three main branches of elemental weaving, the most of any discovered tree thus far. All current forms of elemental weaving come from these three branches and the amount of development that can be done is limitless. An important thing to remember about elements and the world of Altharon is that they share many of the same rules and laws of physics that apply to our real world. Fire Weaving Adepts at converting essence into the element of fire. Fire-weavers can create mighty walls of fire or incinerate their opponents with fireballs. A fire-weaver has the general ability to control heat. They can use this ability to heat up other materials and an experienced fire-weaver can use heat to increase the pressure of other condensed forms of essence. Water Weaving Adepts at converting essence into the element of water. Water-weavers are able to cool down other materials and due to this a water-weaver can convert essence into both ice and water. Ice is their main component for combat but using cold has a far great purpose as well. Experienced water-weavers may reduce the pressure in condensed forms of essence by cooling them down. Air Weaving Adepts at converting essence into the element of air. Air in itself is invisible and odorless and does not apply as much of a punch when used for attacking as the other branches of elemental weaving. However air is mostly used to create synergy with the other branches. You would be a stupid elemental-weaver to consider air weaving a useless branch because it is not as viable for combat. The Enhancement Tree "Enhancing have given more reasons as to why one should fear the traditional swordsman in battle. I am looking forward to the discoveries that will be made within this magnificent new tree of essence." - Myrzia, Myan Scholar. The enhancement tree specializes in using essence to improve the quality of an already existing material. People that practice this tree are usually called Enhancers. Enhancer mostly use this ability in combat orientated situations where they improve their weapons or armor to give them special properties. The enhancement tree is the most recent discovered tree and currently has very few practitioners. Due to this there have not been discovered any branches but it is rumored that enhancement may hold the key to unlocking hidden properties within essence previously believed impossible. Despite having few practitioners and being relatively new it is constantly growing and currently mostly warriors spend time with it as they wish to improve their prowess in combat. The enhancement tree was quickly accepted as a tree due to the fact that it is the first time essence has been able to change the properties of a material to this scale. Currently it was believed that the only changeable property was heat. With this discovery it has awoke the curiosity of all races and only time will tell who will become master enhancers and what they might achieve. The Aercan Tree "Personally, I feel that aercan could be an answer to a greater question which we have yet to ask ourselves. Yet I cant help but worry that delving too deep into the use of aercan might lead to darkness if abused." - Aelynn Dawnfir, Thylvari Aercan-weaver. Aercan is a dense form of life essence and can only be weaved by those pure of heart. It was first dis covered by the Thylvari roughly 50 years after the sundering and has since then been thoroughly studied. Aercan essence seems to have the ability to create lifeforms by the use of essence. The furthest anyone has mastered within this tree are the Thylvari who have managed to make self-maintaining guardians that guard the great Thylvari forests. Recently, due to the discovery of enhancement, many Aercan-weavers have attempted to alter the biological structure of small other small lifeforms without much success. Aercan, despite being discovered so long ago has yet to be developed. Aercan-weavers will face wonders every day and will need to keep an open mind on how they should use the essence or research with it. There are also rumors of sighted dark aercan essence. Certain adventurers say they have spotted reanimated corpses that seemed to hold some sort of energy similar to aercan in them. These are for now considered rumors but since aercan has yet to be fully developed no one can truly tell. Currently there is only one confirmed branch within the aercan tree. However one more has been put up for evaluation and will be approved or declined based on the research progress it makes. Aercan Imbuing This branch focuses on the mainly discovered ability of aercan, to create lifeforms. Thylvari are the most profound in this and have discovered that aercan can be fused with other types of essence in order to bring that essence to life. Through this they have created water elementals that roam and protect the great Thylvari forests. This was possible due to the cooperation between Thylvari elemental and aercan-weavers. Should you choose to specialize within this path it is recommended that you have other weaving companions capable of creating essence forms for you to imbue with life. This branch is still under heavy development and there is no limit as to what one might discover within it. Aercan Alteration This branch is currently under evaluation and will be so until it reaches any profound progress. The idea behind this branch is to research whether it is possible for aercan essence to alter the biological features of an already living creature. Currently there has been no notable progress but any discovery within this branch may lead to a whole new use of aercan that could perhaps be used from anything to destroying enemies biological systems to healing allies.